This invention relates to a method for the treatment of process water which is obtained in a plant for the hydrothermal carbonization (HTC) of renewable raw materials and organic residual materials.
The field of application of the invention is the treatment of a partial quantity or the entire quantity of process water to be discharged from an HTC plant as waste water, which is obtained in the production of solid energy carriers or soil conditioners from renewable raw materials, residual materials from the agricultural, forestry and food production and organic valuable materials from the waste treatment in an HTC plant.